


What the World is About

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, That's it. That's all this is, Tyson loves his friends so much, trans!Tyson Barrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: Tyson and Colin go to pride with their friends, and Tyson gets a little emotional.





	What the World is About

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fiction!!! If you found this by googling your name or someone you know, please click away!
> 
> My third fic for the Avs Fam Photo Challenge! This originally was gonna have a lot more to it, but... the trade hurt my heart too much. So, I finished what I could. This is basically just 800 words of how I think the Avs would dress at pride, and it's unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it!

Pride is an important time of the year for Tyson.

It’s a time where him and his friends can be themselves without shame. They can celebrate diversity and their love for one another, and Tyson can feel acceptance after so many years of feeling out of place. 

But, it’s also quite possibly the most fun time of year for Tyson. Every year without fail, he goes to the pride parade, and he definitely doesn't plan on missing it this year.

To Tyson, the parade is always the funnest part because him and his friends can show their pride by going all out and dressing however they wish. He always shows off the scars on his chest with a proud smile on his face, while wearing the trans flag around his shoulders. He even managed to find sweatbands in the bi flag colors, and doesn’t find it in him to care about how bad they look.

Colin, while he loves Tyson to death, makes sure to take none of his fashion advice since it never really ends well. So, he wears a grey pride crop-top with some rainbow bracelets, and he haphazardly paints the pan flag onto his cheeks. In the end, Tyson can’t help but be hopelessly in love with how perfectly  _ Colin _ it all is.

Colin dictates when the two of them leave for Pride, because knowing Tyson, they’ll either be three hours early or an hour late. When they meet up with their group, Tyson finds that they’re not the first ones there, but not the last either. Looking around, Tyson’s heart can’t help but sing at the sight of his friends as he notices their pride outfits.

The roommates are matching, wearing tank tops with their respective flags on them (pan for Kerfy, gay for Josty, bi for JT), and they managed to find a giant polyamorous flag that they’ve got draped around the three of them. Tyson can’t help but get a little misty eyed at how happy they are to finally be able to show off their relationship in public.

Gabe is wearing an anti-homophobia and transphobia shirt while carrying what seems to be every kind of pride flag under the sun, because he truly is the most supportive ally Tyson has ever met. EJ is bickering with Gabe as usual, all the while wearing booty shorts that say “giddy up” on them in rainbow letters, as well as a cropped tank that says “save a horse, ride a cowboy.” Tyson isn’t one bit surprised by it. If anything, he expected  _ more  _ from EJ.

Tyson eventually catches up with Nate, who’s always been a little shy about pride, but dresses up for the occasion anyway. He’s carrying around a little bi flag, with a shirt that says “Pretty fly for a bi guy.” Tyson bought Nate the shirt when he first came out, and Nate has worn it religiously ever since. Tyson makes sure to hug him extra tight and lets him know that he’s proud of Nate for showing up, since he knows how hard this kind of thing can be for him.

Mikko and Z make themselves known by talking very loudly in their typical broken English, but for once, it doesn’t exactly bother Tyson. Mikko’s wearing rainbow colored everything (including a brightly colored tutu that almost hurts to look at), and Z’s (unsurprisingly) shirtless with the bi flag around his bare shoulders. The both of them chirp Tyson relentlessly once they see his sweatbands. Grubi, being his usual self, quietly follows Z along with a smile on his face, wearing a backwards baseball cap that has two interlocked mars symbols and a shirt that says “in diversity we trust.”

The last to arrive are Sam and Gravy, who’ve got matching shirts that respectively say “small twink” and “tall twink”. Sam has a rainbow Canadian flag around his shoulders while Gravy has the demisexual flag, along with rainbow sunglasses perched on his nose. Their whole getups are super fitting, and Tyson asks where Sam got his flag, because hey. Gay Canadian pride.

Soon, Tyson’s back with Colin, and the parade is about to start. Tyson takes Colin’s hand with a smile, and Colin squeezes back in response, leaning over to press a kiss to Tyson’s cheek. As they walk down the street amidst their friends, Tyson can’t help the grin that spreads on his face. He feels so free, and he’s so happy that he gets to share this feeling with the people he loves.

Once they find somewhere to settle and watch the parade, Tyson takes a breath, excited. His and Colin’s hands stay intertwined, matching rings glinting in the summer sun, and Tyson feels proud to be himself more than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a good pride month!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell with me about hockey stuff on tumblr @trans-parayko


End file.
